Hostage Situation
by narutoprincess
Summary: Mac and Danny are trapped by a man with a grudge against the Crime Lab. Flack's the only one who knows where they are and goes to find them with Stella and Lindsay. But when Stella gets shot, who will save her? SMACked and Dantana.
1. Prologue

**Hostage Situation**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Dammit," said the big, burly man in the almost empty room, "I've gotta go take a leak."

He looked at the two New York CSI's he had tied up.

"You two don't be going anywhere."

The man laughed and walked through the door into the bathroom.

Mac Taylor was struggling to get untied. This was not what he had planned. Mac was tied to fellow CSI Danny Messer in an empty house on 7th Street. No one knew where they were except Flack and he was out on another case. Suddenly the door opened and a green eyed, curly haired woman in a CSI vest walked in.

"Mac! Danny!"

Stella Bonasera was glad to find her two missing friends. They had been missing since that morning. Stella saw that the two were tied together so she started to untie them.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get you out of here."

"We?"

"Yeah Lindsay and Flack are with me. They're untying the other - "

_BANG!!_

The sound of the gunshot had filled the air. Stella, who had just finished untying the two men, crumpled to the ground. Mac stared in horror. The burly man who had kidnapped the CSI's laughed, holding up a gun.


	2. The DB On 7th

**Hostage Situation**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 2: The DB On 7th**

"Hey Danny! We've got a DB on 7th. Wanna come with me?"

Mac Taylor had gotten a call about a dead body found in a house on 7th Street. He was going to go check it out but decided to bring someone else just in case.

'Sure Mac. Anyone else going?"

"I was going to ask Flack..."

"Nope. Sorry. Got some other stuff to do."

Flack had just walked in on the two CSI's just as they had mentioned his name.

"Alright then. Let's go Danny."

The two men walked out to a Lab-issued Tahoe and took off for 7th Street.

--

Mac and Danny arrived at the house and jumped out of the Tahoe. Mac looked around. There were no people, no police, nothing.

"Danny, does something seem off to you?"

Danny looked around and noticed the same things Mac had.

"Yeah. No people."

Mac and Danny headed back towards the Tahoe. Little did they know, a big, burly man was heading towards them with a long white cloth. In fact the two men didn't notice him until he had already put the cloth over their mouths and they were passed out.


	3. The Missing CSI's

**Hostage Situation  
**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 3: The Missing CSI's **

It was 10 am in New York City and Stella Bonasera had come back from her scene with Sheldon Hawkes and Lindsay Monroe. The three went to Mac's office to tell him they finished their case only to find he wasn't there.

"That's strange. Mac's always here."

What Stella had said was not an exaggeration. Mac Taylor had been known to stay overnight at the Lab.

"I'll go see if Adam's seen him."

Stella walked over to the lab where Adam Ross was working.

"Hey Adam. Do you know where Mac is?"

"Nope. In fact, I haven't seen him all day."

"Thanks anyway."

Sheldon had gone to check with Sid Hammerback, the medical examiner, to see if he'd seen Mac. He had the same response as Adam. Lindsay had gone to find Danny to ask him about Mac, only to find him missing as well. She then found Stella and told her the news.

"Danny's missing too?"

Lindsay nodded, trying not to show extreme concern. She didn't want Stella to think she cared about him as much as she did. But even if Lindsay has shown extreme concern, Stella probably wouldn't have noticed it. She was too busy being worried herself. Two of her friends were missing. No one had seen them all day.

--

Mac woke up to find himself tied up with Danny. The two were in an unfamiliar room that was completely empty except for them.

"Danny?"

"Mmm..."

This was the response from the still groggy Danny Messer as he got used to his surroundings.

"Where are we? Why am I tied to you?"

Mac opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Unfortunately, Mac had no answer for those questions.

"Ahh I see our two...hostages...have finally come to."

Mac could make out the figure of a big, burly man who's voice he recognized.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Danny was shocked at Mac's statement.

_"Mac might KNOW this guy?"_

**(NP: This is a thought)**

"You don't remember me Mac? Well I'll refresh your memory."

The man started pacing around the room.

"Do you remember the Fusili case Mr. Taylor?"

That name jogged Danny's memory. He remembered it. Mac and Stella had worked that case. Danny remembered Mac not sleeping for the entire time they were working that case. Stella (and everyone else) was so relieved when it was over. Mac not sleeping was a big worry of theirs.

"No...We put you in jail."

"So you remember me now? Good."

"Eric Dagani. How did you get out."

"Good behaviour."

Mac was ofiically freaked out. He had the images from the Fusili case going through his head. A brutal murder of a family. A man, his wife and their 5 year old son. Eric Dagani was a friend of Mr. Fusili from the golf club he belonged to. Mac and Stella had found evidence that not only covicted him of murdering the family but sexually assaulting Mrs. Fusili and their young son. It was one of those cases you never forgot.

--

**NP: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story! I love reading them so keep them coming!  
**


	4. Phoning The Hostages

**Hostage Sitauation**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 4: Phoning The Hostages  
**

It was now 12 pm, 2 hours after Stella, Lindsay and Sheldon had come back from their case. There was no still no sign of Mac and Danny. Upon further inspection of the lab, the two girls realized that Flack was also not present. Finally, Stella decided to take some action.

"Why don't we call them?"

Lindsay looked at Stella.

_"Why hadn't we thought of that before?"_

Stella grabbed out her cell phone and pressed the number 2 on her speed dial.

--

"Hey Mac?"

Danny was whispering to Mac.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think we've been here?"

Mac didn't know the answer. He'd been too preoccupied figuring out how to get them untied and out of the house to keep track of time. Suddenly the familiar sound of Mac's cell phone ringtone filled the room. Mac began looking all over for his phone.

"Looking for this?"

Eric Dagani walked towards the two men holding up Mac's still-ringing cellphone. Eric looked at the little screen on the top of the phone to see who was calling.

"Stella? Who is 'Stella'?"

Before Mac could answer that question, Danny's cell phone started to go off. Eric grabbed Danny's cellphone and looked at it.

"Lindsay."

--

"They're not answering!"

This was Lindsay after she'd tried calling Danny. Stella hung up her cellphone and sighed.

_"Mac Taylor, where are you?"_

--

Suddenly the two ringtones stopped. Eric smiled evilly.

"I guess they decided to give up."

"No."

Eric turned around to see the blond CSI with a determined look on his face.

"What did you say?"

"No. Stella and Lindsay won't give up on us. They're CSI's. Fellow teammates. They won't give up."

Eric smirked in his evil way again.

"Oh ho. You know the thing I've noticed about CSI's. They're trash. All of them."

Eric's unshaven face was so close to Danny's that he could feel the spit from each word that the dark haired man spoke. Danny looked into his steely grey eyes and felt immediate coldness rushing over him. Meanwhile, the blood in Mac's body was boiling. Nobody insulted his CSI's and got away with it. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"What if I told you someone knows where we are?"

--

**NP: Again, thanks for the reviews! I love reading them and they inspire me to continue so please keep reviewing.**


	5. Finding Flack

**Hostage Situation**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 5 : Finding Flack**

"What if I told you someone knows where we are?"

Eric turned away from Danny at the utterance of these words and stared at the dark haired CSI he detested so much.

"Nobody knows where you are."

Eric walked away from the two, his back to them and stared out the window.

"Mac, you have just proven the stupidity of you CSI's. You tried to intimidate me which you KNOW won't work."

Eric turned around the face them again.

"Does your little buddy there know about it? About the case that you framed me for?"

Danny's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Mac.

"I guess not. Let me tell you the story."

--

"WHAT?!"

This was the exclamation that came out of Detective Don Flack's mouth when Stella and Lindsay had told him the news.

"They were going to a DB call. They should have been back with at least some evidence or something by now."

"Maybe something happened to them."

This was Stella, who was on the phone with Flack while Lindsay was searching through the calls from that morning with Adam's help. They were looking through all the calls when they found one placed at about 8 am that morning.

"Hey Stell. We have it."

"Flack! We found it. We'll see if we can trace it. Can you meet us at the location, wherever it is?"

"Sure. I'm done here. All I know is that it's on 7th Street."

--

Back at the house, Eric was telling Danny "his version" of the Fusili case.

"I was friends with Mr. Fusili. We golfed together. He had a great life. Beautiful wife and a cute little boy. Me? Twice divorced and a snotty teenage daughter I never see. But I never envied him. When I lost my house, he let me stay at theirs."

"Danny, this guys a nutcase. Don't listen to him."

Mac had whispered this to Danny when Eric was telling his story.

"Don't interrupt me, Mr. Taylor. Anyway, I never killed them. Why would I? They gave me a roof over my head. They gave me a nice meal each night. I had clean clothes when I needed them. But you damn CSI's. You "found" evidence that I killed them."

"That's right. We found evidence that placed you as the killer."

"No, Mr. Taylor, you didn't "find" the evidence. Here's what you did; You checked out my backround and found my history of violence. I told you guys I'd changed, but, oh no, you didn't believe me. So you get me to give you my DNA and I did. Biggest mistake I'd ever made. You planted my DNA on the family and you pinned it on me so you could wrap this up as quickly as possible because, if I remember correctly, the media was making a huge deal out of this and you don't like the media. Or at least that's what you told me."

Mac was frozen with fear. He did remember telling Eric Dagani when interrogating him that he didn't like the media. Danny, who had doubted Mac, now felt guilty.

_"Mac is right. This guy's a nutso."_

--

Stella and Lindsay were now speeding along 7th street in a huge black Tahoe looking for a similar car. Behind them were ambukances, just in case. Flack was beside the girls in yet another Tahoe.

"THERE!!"

Stella almost missed the house but Lindsay's screaming had her pulling in front of the house where Mac's Tahoe was parked. The two ambulances and Flack pulled up soon after.


	6. Revelation

**Hostage Situation**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 6: Revelation **

Because of the nature of the situation, unknown, Stella and Lindsay had convinced the ambulances not to set off their sirens. They also told Flack not to yell "New York Police Department" when they walked into the house. So the three went to the door to find it unlocked and opened it quietly. The three had their guns out, ready to shoot any danger.

"Whoa!"

Flack was the first one to notice the hostages. There were 10 young girls, all tied together in the vacant living room.

--

"Mac?"

Danny was almost afraid to speak to his boss after Eric's crazy rant.

"Yeah Danny?"

"Why did you egg that guy on like that? You know that no one knows where we are."

Mac smiled. He knew Danny was going to question him.

"But someone does know where we are Danny."

Danny was confused. Then he thought back to that morning.

"Flack!"

"Yep. He might not be back from his other case but when he is..."

"We'll be saved?"

Mac was silent. He hadn't meant to get the young CSI's hopes up.

_"I hope so Danny. I hope so."_

--

"Guys, you untie these hostages. I'm going to look for Mac and Danny."

Flack and Lindsay turned around to Stella. They had untied a few sets of hostages and sent them outside. They weren't being watched by anyone. The CSI's figured that the girls were a distraction.

"Careful Stella."

"I will be."

Stella left the living room, gun in hand and started creeping up the stairs.

--

**NP: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. I'm not feeling well so I'm a little loopy. I thank all of you who have reviewed. Your input keeps me inspired to continue.**


	7. After The Gunshot

**Goodbye My Love**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 7: After The Gunshot**

**NP: Just to let everyone know, we are now at the part in the story that takes place just after the prologue. I'm sure some of you are all like "YAY!! We get to find out what happened to Stella!". So please enjoy Chapter 7.**

--

"STELLA!!"

Mac Taylor knelt down beside the body of the curly haired female CSI. She had been shot in the left shoulder and was losing consciousness.

"Aww...So sad. You couldn't save your little girlfriend."

Eric, who had shot Stella upon hearing her when he went to the bathroom, said this, laughing the entire time. Mac looked at Eric with disgust. Eric started towards him with the gun. Suddenly something behind Eric caught Mac and Danny's attention. They both stared but didn't say a thing. Eric turned around to see what they were staring at and...

_WHAM!!_

Eric was lying on the floor in front of Mac and Stella. Flack was standing where just seconds ago Eric had been standing, brandishing a large candlestick. He looked at Stella on the floor.

"Mac, there's an ambulance outside. Take Stella and get out of here."

Mac didn't need to be told twice. The minute he'd heard the words "ambulance outside", Mac had picked up Stella and ran out the door.

"Danny!"

Lindsay had just walked into the room and saw that Danny was untied and okay. She ran over to him.

"I was worried about you. I thought you may have been hurt or killed or something. You didn't answer your phone and -"

Lindsay suddenly found herself not yelling at Danny, but kissing him. Then they pulled apart.

"I love you Danny."

--

"I need a paramedic!"

Mac ran out of the house, Stella lying in his arms, barely conscious. Mac looked at her.

_"Please don't die Stella, please!"_

The paramedics saw Mac running out of the building and ran towards him, checking him over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about."

Stella was immediately placed on a stretcher and was being wheeled into an ambulance. Mac hopped into the ambulance and stayed beside her. The paramedics hooked her up to a mask. Mac brushed the long, curly hair away from Stella's face.

"Even unconscious, you're still beautiful."

Mac grabbed Stella's hand and prayed for Stella to be okay.

THE END!!

--

**NP: Yep, that's it! Hostage Situation is finished! YAY!! But for those of you who still want more, I will be writing a sequel. So be on the lookout for that. Meanwhile, please review on THIS story. Reviews make me happy and a happy author means more stories for you to read, which make you happy. See how it all works out?**


End file.
